She's Going to Fix Her Heart and Make it Bullet Proof
by ilovedoodle
Summary: Talia Mellark, the daughter of two retired actors who starred in the suposed telivision series 'The Hunger Games', meets Finn Odair, worldwide heart-throb, when her family visit their home in Australia. Can she forget how she was left broken hearted? Or will she let her best friend or the paparazzi get in the way? Rated T for swearing and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**...**

**She's Going to Fix Her Heart and Make it Bullet Proof**

**Chapter One.**

**Don't own THG or the title, which is actually part of the lyrics to the song 'Broken Arrow' by mine (and Talia's) favourite band The Script. It'd long, I know, but it just describes Talia's past so chapter also contains phrases from some of their songs, which also aint mine. Can you spot them?;).I really need to stop writing new stuff. This is an experiment. Review, follow, favourite, make me smile.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

I curl up on my bed, plug my head phones in and turn my favourite band, The Script, up deafeningly loud. Talia's mood today: fuck the world, literally. Ever since he left me, it's like I can't focus on anything, even though that was months ago. I still wear the scars like it was yesterday. God I'm pathetic.

"Talia, are you done packing yet?" My mum, Katniss, shouts up the stairs, sounding pretty calm for once. I barely hear her, and as I'm in such a bad mood, I roll my eyes. She never trusts me to do anything, despite me being sixteen in less than a month.

"Yeah" I scream back, because in less than an hour, we're leaving to fly to Australia to stay with some of Mum and Dad's friends, who they met when they were all on the television series 'The Hunger Games'. We haven't seen for a few years, which would make sense, because unlike my parents, they are both still extremely famous and star in pretty much every movie you can name.

They've got a son and daughter both my age, Finn, who follows in his fathers footsteps, and Grace, mum seems over enthusiastic about me getting to know both of them. By the time the holiday's over, I'm almost certain I will be so sick of knowing them that I will run halway across the globe to get back home.

They own a huge, beautiful beach front mansion as they just so happen to be stinking rich, and three months of spare time to have us to stay. I'm excited because yeah, it's going to be hot, unlike England here, but other than that? It's going to be possibly the worst summer ever. I sigh.

I vaguely make out the door bell ringing downstairs, I'm so engrossed in my own little fantasy that when my best friend, Liv, appears at my bedroom door and decides to scream down my ear and I don't see her, I fall off my bed in shock. She laughs hysterically, rolling on the floor and clutching her stomach. Even though I don't want to, she manages a giggle out of me too. She can always raise my mood, by being totally and utterly ridiculous.

Oh yeah, Liv is coming to Australia too, which I am glad of, because three whole months of family time with my parents and younger brother, Riley, isn't my exact definition of fun. Liv seems pretty excited, she's running around and screaming FYI, which seems strange because twenty-four full hours on a cramped plane from the UK to Australia isn't exactly what I call whoooppaaadeeedooo amazing.

"OMG Tal" She starts, Tal is what she calls me. Totally cringey? I agree. Please tell her that, I'm constantly trying to convince her.

I pull my headphones out of my ears, because she gets annoyed when I don't listen to her, even though she can't exactly listen to me either, and she doesn't approve of my music addiction. "I'm sooo excited!" She screams. Liv is the girly girl type, fashion, boys, makeup… your typical kind of girl, if you were the stereotypical type. I suppose I'm girly too, even though I'm not that into fashion, I'm just not the kind of girl who cries if I break a nail, and since him, I've locked anything to do with boys out of my mind.

"Yeah me too" I lie, not wanting to ruin her mood by sounding depressed. I'll just try to keep my head high for all I'm worth. Anyway, when Liv is in a bad mood, you should just kill yourself. *safety warning, please do not try this at home*. "How many bags did you bring this time?" I laugh, Liv has a tendency of packing the world and his wife into her suitcase. Wait, is that even the right thing to say? Never mind.

She is petite, with long, bleached blonde hair, it's fake, but I would still die to have it. My hairs dark brown and wavy like my mothers, and rather dull and boring if you ask me, not that I care too much. I'm tall and curvy too, unlike Liv, even though she hates it when I say this.

"Not too many… can I see what you packed?" She smiles subtly. Oh great, this is where she goes through my bag and replaces all of my comfortable stuff with some slutty things which you can't even call clothes. I grumble, about to snap at her but shut my mouth. I fall back onto my bed and close my eyes. I barely slept last night, images of him and _her_ kept flickering through my mind. Am I losing it? Am I falling to pieces?

"EEEEW, what's this?" Liv shrieks, holding up the black one piece swim suit I thought was suitable. I growl, obviously Liv does not approve.

"It's comfy!" I shout back, sometimes I wish she'd just let me be me. I'm too tired to object, so when she replaces it with a skimpy, frilly, red bikini, I barely bat an eye lid. I'll regret it later. Then again, maybe I do need to get some self confidence back. Ironic how parading me around practically nude is not going to achieve this.

"Couldn't you have gone a little more subtle?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Do I look like a frilly kind of girl to you?" I laugh.

"You're lucky! Red ALWAYS suits darks! It will make a lovely contrast to your eyes and everything... It just makes me look fat and pale. Well, we are going to tan but...This one time, I wore this red dress for a party and it was so nice, but when I..." She rambles on, but when she starts talking like this, I kinda zone out. Maybe it's best if you do to.

"Why do you want me to look good anyway?" I ask out of curiosity. Is it because she's embarrassed to be seen with me or something? Am I THAT bad?

"Erm, do you not remember how hot Finn is?" She giggles. "And he's freaking famous! there will probably be tons of paparazzi!" Oh yes, Finn. I remember a time when he and his parents stayed at ours about two or three years ago. Liv slept over at mine and all she did was stare at him, that was all she did, literally. He got just a little freaked out. As for the paparazzi, a many of them come near me I will knock their teeth out.

No, I don't really remember how hot Finn was, because as the immature twelve-year-old I was when they last visited, all I really cared about was if boys could beat me on Fifa, and if I remember correctly, Finn couldnt. I'll make sure I tease him about that one, and even if he is hot now? Why does it matter? All boys are the same, all absolute pricks.

After a good ten minutes of Liv replacing my clothes with hers, making occasional critical comments and rambling on to me about how much she hates pretty much every girl in our grade, we head downstairs.

Riley, my thirteen-year-old younger brother is playing on the Xbox, and I can't explain how much I want to join him. Riley doesn't communicate with the rest of the world much, as in his family, so when I see him looking up when me and Liv walk by, I almost give him a certificate of achievement. Is this for real? Then, I follow his gaze and see it lands right on Liv's butt. Ah, there's the catch.

We walk out the door, our heavy cases in hand. Mum and Dad are packing up the car with all of our stuff. Three months worth of clothes? Are we even going to be able to breathe inside the car?

"Hey Mrs M!" Liv says casually. Mum and Liv get on really well, in fact I'm almost jealous of their easy-going relationship. They're total opposites, but they both love clothes. Apparently, Mum used to design them when she was my age, and Liv's fascinated by this. Not me though, I've always been a daddy's girl.

"Hey Prin" My father, Peeta, starts. That's what he calls me. "Can you call Riley? We're going to head to the airport" He smiles, his mesmerizing blue eyes sparkling. We share that quality. I nod in reply, screaming through to Riley who quickly arrives at the car. Dad laughs, "I could have done that!" I roll my eyes at him playfully, and he prods me back.

We all hop in, Riley trying desperately to chat Liv up, who is playing hard to get. There's an occasional time when she'll lead him on and then BAM, she aint interested. I have to admit, she's good. Then there's Dad, who's singing along terribly to some old folk music, Mum next to him pretending to strum a guitar. Old people are so embarrassing.

Then there's me. Sitting there quietly by myself, trying to sort my feelings out. Mum said I should write a song about my feelings, but when I try to, I just can't find the words. I know I don't love my ex boyfriend, Jack, even though he shattered my heart into millions of pieces, but there is something about him that I just can't forget.

This time, I'm going to fix my heart and make it bullet proof. No boy will be able to steal my heart and crush it again like he did. Oh if only I knew back then.

I sigh. Australia, here we come.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'll be honest, I did this in less than an hour. It's just an experiment really, so if I get reviews then I will continue. Always wanted to write one like this, so I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Going to Fix Her Heart and Make it Bullet Proof.**

**Chapter Two**

**Don't own THG or The Script, as there are a few Script quotes in here again. Thank you to Jules1726 and .daisy for the reviews, and also for the follows/favourites:)! Each chapter will be about 2,000 words long, and updates should be every 1/2 weeks. (I have 3 other stories on the go). If you like it, or even if you don't, please review:). Criticism needed. Also, I decided I'm going to do a facebook status kind of thing at the end of each chapter, so yeah. Enjoy... **

"WOW! Look how much you have grown, Tal" Annie squeals, her daughter, Grace, who's a year younger than me, smiling awkwardly at me and Liv as well. Here we go again. Well yes, usually teenagers do grow within a good few years, it is natural. I try to smile at her, but if she coos to me once more I will bite her head off.

Annie's dropping with jewellery, and I'm sure that bag is one of them ones that cost 3000 pounds or something. To me, it looks like she's asking to be robbed, but I guess it's an advantage of being rich. I'm sure I see a flash going off out of the cornor of my eye, but I ignore it.

Mum and Finnick are laughing together, they used to be great friends, on set and off it, and they obviously still are. Liv is standing beside me, smiling at Annie as if waiting for her to give her attention, and Dad ran straight into the beach-front house/mansion is desperate need to use the bathroom. I have actually no clue where Riley has disappeared to, and the famous Finn has yet to make an appearance.

The sun is beating down so brightly that I actually feel like I am burning to a crisp, and I have a severe case of jet lag. I'm not in the best of moods, I have to admit.

"And look how beautiful you've both gotten! Finn will be pleased" Annie winks to us. I have to admit, Annie is lovely. She's probably only telling us this to be nice, but hey, I do need to start getting my confidence back. That was shattered as well as my heart. Gee, I sound cheesy. Liv giggles and I smile slightly, not that I really care what Finn thinks.

But apparently, if Liv gets attention from Finn, she might become famous too! She wishes.

"Anyway guys, come on inside" She says, motioning to the house. I almost bow down to her in thanks, SHADE, FOOD, BED.

I always remembered Grace, Finn's sister, as being quite shy and quiet, and I've certainly got that right. She's petite, smaller than Liv, but very beautiful. I'm already certain that Riley will want a lot to do with her.

Grace leads us down the path towards the front door, not really saying anything. I'm blasted with cool air when I step inside, which I'm thankful for because the air out here in Australia is stifling. It's only when the whole place comes back into perspective when my mouth drops open in awe.

This might just be the coolest house I have ever set foot in. The first room is a joint kitchen/living area, of which one wall is completely glass and looking straight onto the beautiful beach. It's like I remember from previous visits when I was about eight, the beach is literally their back garden. The rest of the room is littered with modern, expensive furniture, including a huge TV which looks like it's been robbed out of a cinema. And this isn't even their only home.

"Sit down guys, Annie will get you a snack" Finnick tells us. I've never really noticed, but he is quite attractive, not to me obviously. (EW). But I can see why he gets all the female attention he does, maybe that's why he's so famous. I notice that Riley and Dad have reappeared, and we all literally collapse onto the plush leather couches behind us. I nearly fall asleep.

The journey wasn't too bad. Who am I kidding, it was awful. There was a kid sitting behind Liv and I, must have only been a few months old, and all he/she (is it bad that I couldn't really tell?) did was cry the whole way. We watched a lot of movies though, but mostly Liv-style romantic movies, which kinda depressed me.

"FINN, DYLAN" Finnick screams up the stairs, rolling his eyes. "Grace sweetie, will you go get them?" Finnick smiles to his fourteen-year-old daughter, who's the spitting image of Annie. She nods, pounding up the spiral staircase. Well we certainly aren't alike.

I have no clue who Dylan is, Finn's friend maybe? And for some strange reason, I have butterflies in my tummy for their arrival, and I suddenly feel self-conscious, which is pathetic. I never used to be self-conscious. He had changed a lot about me.

Annie brings us some crisps and lemonade, which I happily gobble up, ignoring the glare off my mother. We make cosy conversation about what's been going on since we last saw each other. That mostly consists of me and Liv sitting there and looking engaged, when we clearly don't care about how Mum might be getting a new car.

I look up when I hear people pounding down the stairs. It's Grace, followed by two of the most gorgeous boys I have ever seen, and that's saying something.

"Ah, Finn" Finnick says to his son, a younger version of himself. Finn smiles, god that smile is beautiful, I'm melting inside. I mean he looks hot on TV, but not this hot. I turn to Liv, who seems to be drooling too. I try and snap out of it, playing the weak female is never a good look. Play it cool, Talia. I tell myself.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" He smiles, oh stop fucking smiling. "This is my friend Dylan" He says, motioning to the equally beautiful boy standing beside him. He has dark hair and eyes, the total opposite to Finn.

"Nice to meet you all" Dylan smiles to us. Why do they have to be polite AND beautiful ? Why don't they just put my heart in the microwave and melt it instead? That would be much more efficient. I try not to be fooled by their charm. I thought Jack was lovely and hot at first. How could I have been so naïve?

"Which one do you take dibs on?" My dad winks to Finn, motioning to me and Liv. I can actually feel my cheeks burn and that isn't because Australia's hot. All of thhe adults laugh. Well done Dad, you could have saved this until after the awkward reunion. I scowl at him, yet out of the corner of my eye I see Liv doing one of her seductive smiles at them both, typical her. What a perfect way to make me look like the miserable one.

Finn and Dylan only laugh in response to my father, which I am grateful for. I would rather not be told I am the uglier one in front of everybody thank you very much.

"Hey boys… Grace?" Annie tells them. "Can you show these three their rooms? I'm sure they want to have a little rest before dinner tonight" and again, Annie has saved the day.

Liv and I follow the boys upstairs, Riley behind us, talking to Grace. It's only then that I realise that it's kind of a coincidence. There is a boy each for me, Liv and Grace.

I find it hard dragging my bag up the stairs, so Finn helps me. I watch as Grace leads Riley off in the opposite direction to us, through a maze of hallways. The house sure is big. I hear them talking and laughing, they sound so cute, and Liv will be pleased that he's finally off her back. I follow Finn.

"Hey, Talia!" Finn smiles at me, disregarding Liv slightly. She doesn't seem to mind, and talks to Dylan instead. I kind of feel proud of myself because of this, he wants to talk to me! Why do I even care?

"Hey Finn" I reply casually, trying to hide my excitement with a bored tone. I almost start Fangirling over the fact that the extremely famous, one and only Finnick Odair Jnr is talking to me. Most girls, inn fact every girl in the world would DIE for this.

"You've gotten hotter" He purrs to me. Well, after ten full seconds in his company, I've already established Finn as a total jerk. Are there any boys who aren't? Are any of them different? I sigh. Am I better off just giving up on the male species? Am I better off a quitter?

"Seriously? I'm not the kind of girl who falls for that kind of bullshit" I roll my eyes at him, trying to walk ahead. It's kind of awkward when I realise that he still has my bag.

"Ok, so you're obviously not the easy kind of girl" He shouts after me, deep in thought. What's going on? "What's your favourite colour?" He asks me curiously. Well this is strange.

"Seriously! What are you playing at?" I laugh slightly.

"I'm just trying to figure out who you are" He mumbles in response.

"You've known me your whole life..." Not well, but he does know me. Is he different? I guess I was expecting him to be shallow, this has kind of shocked me.

"I know, but if we're going to be spending the whole summer together, I want to know who you are _inside_" He adds, smiling at me, those sea green eyes sparkling. This boy is mysterious, he has layers. I'm curious. I don't want to get to know him though, it's dangerous. "Anyway, you're in there. It's Grace's room. Mum wants her to socialize with you two or something" He smiles at me, motioning to the room beside me. I kind of feel awkward for Grace. Liv and I are so close, and she must feel secluded.

"Ok, thanks Finn" I smile back, I'm about to walk inside and plop my heavy bag down on the bed when he grabs my arm gently and pulls me towards him. His touch feels so... magical.

"Is she still a stalker?" He whispers in my ear. His breath tickles my face, and I blush again. I wouldn't be surprised if every girl was drooling over Finn, I know I'm trying very hard not to. I can see why Liv was excited, and why she's a 'stalker'.

I laugh, I know he's talking about Liv. "Probably!" I feel guilty after I've said this. Now Finn won't like her, all because I'm jealous. I gulp guiltily.

As if we've summoned her, she enters, Dylan behind her. I see Liv has already got him twisted around her little finger in less than two minutes, because they're laughing together, they're holding hands and he's dragging her heavy case into the room as if she's some kind of princess. Is it bad to say I'm kind of relieved that she's not flirting with Finn? I don't even think Dylan is famous... Is this possible?

The room's lovely, definitely what I'd picture Grace's room being like, painted pretty, pastel pinks and purples. There are three beds, one with 1D sheets, which I presume is Grace's, and two others set out for Liv and I.

I quickly reserve the bed beside the huge window overlooking the sea, purely because watching the aqua waves swallow up the sugar white sand entertains me, and I plop down on it. This is heaven.

The rest of the room is literally covered in posters of One Direction, I'm actually being honest. I'm going to take a guess… is Grace obsessed with 1D? Ding, ding, ding… I am correct.

There's a bathroom off to the right, but I can barely focus. I feel so tired that I can't keep my eyes open. Liv obviously feels the same way, because she plops down on the bed next to me without flirting, or even complaining about me getting the best bed AND FINN AND DYLAN ARE RIGHT THERE. She is exhausted.

"Aw! You two look tired!" Dylan laughs.

"We'll leave you be, you've got five hours rest until we're going to the restaurant for dinner by the way, we'll wake you up then. Fancy heading down the beach for a bit before it?" Finn says.

I barely hear what either of them are saying, but I nod anyway. Was that to keen? Ah, oh well, the beach sounds good. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Statuses:**

**Liv**- Wow! Australia's hot, and that aint just because of the temperature;).

**Finn**- I always find that the most beautiful girls are the ones who don't know it. She's definitely got me intrigued.

**Dylan**- Can already tell this summer is going to be awesome. Might start living at Finn's after that;)

**Grace**- Think I found my own Harry Styles lol. (still love you though Harry)

**Riley**- Sister's being boring and sleeping... think I might just chill down by the pool with my new 'friend'

**Talia**- About to crash after a twenty-four hour flight. Australia's different, not what I expected... bring on the summer!

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**...**

**...**

**She's Going to Fix Her Heart and Make it Bullet Proof**

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks to: ashjoh123 beclaar and DivergentDancer for reviewing! And to guest... Did you mean Talia? It does that to me hehe. And thankyou!**

**Just for some of you who have been following the story, I have changed it now so that Finn and his family (Annie and Finnick- his parents), are super famous and rich from being on the telivision show 'The Hunger Games'. It's important for a plot twist! Thankyou! And review:) **

**...**

**...**

**...**

"They're looking at our arses, work it biatch" Liv whispers to me, motioning to Finn and Dylan behind us. Is she high or something? Wait... WHAT? I snap my head around, and I realise Liv is correct. I glare at them both.

"You look so hot when you're mad" Dylan says. I roll my eyes at him, running back to where the boys are standing. What a perve, he reminds me a lot of Jack, just not as violent.

"I'm sorry" Finn whispers in my ear. He's so thoughtful. Ugh, stop thinking about him!

"Ha-ha, don't worry" I smile back at him.

The four of us are walking to beach, the private beach may I just add, which must have cost a fortune. As it is literally only down a few steps from the mansion, it doesn't take long.

It must be at least four, but the sun is still beating down strongly. I don't think cold is an option over here, not that I am complaining, obviously. I ignore the fact that Liv is still up front wiggling her arse around like it's some kind of competition. Is she asking to be raped?

"It's not that bad" Finn mumbles. What's he talking about? "Your arse" He winks, sensing my confusion.

"Hey!" I laugh, prodding him in the arm. Really? Is he being serious? Is that good? Why do I even care? Liv interrupts my little 'catastrophe'.

"Fucking hell Finn! I got over a thousand new followers from my tweet you retweeted! They all look like desperate wannabes but still!" Liv shrieks, staring at her phone running back towards us and standing by Finn. I'm sure she's deliberately sticking her boobs in his face, and she just has to have Finn to herself.

Typical Liv, using Finn's fame for her benefit, I have to admit though, it is getting a little tiring. I can't help but love her for it though.

The four of us pass the pool, and Grace and Riley, who look slightly embarrassed to be caught lying on a sunbed together. I honestly didn't think Grace had it in her.

The pool isn't the usual, rectangular shaped pool, this is Finn the stinking rich we're talking about. The pool is a rounded, peculiar shape with a little island in the middle and about 50 slides entering the water. I have a childish moment where I just want to jump in, and slide down all of those slides, but I resist it. I'm sophisticated now, and sophisticated people go to the beach.

"We'll, I do have my own little fan base" Finn winks back to Liv, which makes me slightly jealous. A little fan base? Ever since he starred in the final episode of 'The Hunger Games' As Finnick and Annie's son, *ironic huh*, he's been famous all his life. Right now, he's a teenage heart-throb who every girl loves.

My parents are retired now, retired from fame etc. They didn't like the fame that came with starring on the show, so they quit, basically. They've never had to work however, we have always had enough money.

But Finn's dad Finnick? Even in his early 40s, he's still starting in pretty much every single movie you can think of, as he's quite the ladies' man. Finn does too, and has produced like fifty albums. His music actually isn't that bad, just over played, I guess.

"Can I have your autograph?" Liv jokes, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Which one does she want, Finn or Dylan? I look over at Dylan, who looks equally pissed off because he thought that him and Liv had something because they flirted, and we exchange a glance. Maybe Dylan isn't that bad... Finn laughs slightly at her, but turns to me.

"My sister and your brother ey" Finn laughs to me. They are quite cute, I have to admit. I just really hope Riley doesn't try and use her for very dirty things that two fourteen-year-olds should not be doing.

"Hmmm... it's kind of a coincidence really" I trail off "you know there's like those two, Dylan and Liv..." CRAP. Major CRAP. I just suggested that me and some freaking famous teenager as a couple! He's going to think I'm some pathetic crazed fan girl or something and run away! Shit. Nice one Talia, no wonder Jack cheated on you.

"And you and me" He finishes off, turning towards me, smiling. My face flushes bright red, I can actually feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I really need to stop this, because crushing or even flirting with Finn is going to end badly. I can sense it.

"Hey you two. Quit staring at each other and get your asses onto the beach" Liv shouts to us, disappearing back to wherever she came from. I seriously think she's high. Did Annie spike her drink or something?

"Yeah, haha. Let's go and have some fun" I say awkwardly. Shit. That just had to sound dirty didn't it? Fuck. My. Life. Finn shrugs it off.

"Hey, I'll race you to the pier. I'm not letting you beat me like last time" He laughs. So, he remembers that time when I beat him on FiFa, hmm. I almost have to wait for him to repeat himself;_ the_ Finn Odair wants to do something slightly... childish? Is this for real? Then, he sprints off in front of me towards the pier, and I realise he aint joking. Oh it's on. I will beat him like last time.

As he has a head start, he's ahead of me for the first half. I over take him quickly though. I'm good at sprinting I guess, it's one of my strengths, one of very few, especially short sprints like this. When he realises I'm going to win, he slows to a walk.

"I will get you Miss Mellark you know" He screams to me from behind. I chuckle, sprinting towards the edge of the pier and staring out into the distance. He wishes.

The sea's the very aqua, shimmery kind that you see on the front of every holiday magazine. I'm so tempted to jump in, it's that hot. I can see a very small island in the distance and there's a yacht tied up onto the pier, a huge yacht. I'll ask Finn to show me it later, it looks awesome. There's no sign of Liv or Dylan anywhere, however. Where did they disappear to?

I'm about to call back to Finn, see where _he_ disappeared to, when someone grabs my waist from behind. I'm about to elbow them in the place where the sun don't shine when they speak up. "I told you I would get you!" It's Finn, chuckling. Of course it's Finn, who else would it be. Blonde moment, it's funny how I'm not even blonde.

"Hey" I laugh as he begins to tickle me in the ribs. How does he know my weak spot? I collapse on the floor, laughing so much I think I'm going to wet myself.

"Talia, do you want to go for a fly?" Finn laughs, picking me up and draping me over his shoulder. I'm surprised at his strength, I'm not exactly light.

"Sure" I laugh. Crap. He's going to throw me in. well, I did wish for it before.

"One, two…" He says, swinging me back and forth. "THREE!" He says, launching me into the air. I scream, felling so… girlish. But I know better, I get myself into the right position as the air swishes past me, and I pierce the water relatively well seconds later considering my awkward take off. The water's warmer than I expected. I smile up at Finn cockily.

"Oh Mellark... Always have to show me up don't you?" He laughs. Even from this far away I can see his perfectly defined muscles. Yum.

"That's me!" I shout up to him. "Hey, are there sharks in the sea round here" I say, totally _not _panicking.

"Yeah! Oh my goodness, there's one right there!" Finn says pointing behind me. I am many things, but neither of those are gullible. "Don't worry; I'm coming to save you!" He shouts, joking. I smirk at him.

He runs to the edge of the pier, jumps up in the air and flips, I repeat FLIPS, into the water. He enters the water barely making a splash. It's pretty impressive.

"Reasonable, for you Finn" I joke to him when he re-emerges from underwater. Somehow, even Finn with wet hair still looks gorgeous. Thinking about that, I really hope my mascara hasn't run, totally not attractive. Gees, I sound like Liv.

He splashes me in the face, so I turn onto my back and treat him by kicking loads of water back at him. This goes on for at least five minutes until tears are streaming down both of our faces because we're laughing so much.

I climb onto his back, and he swims us back to shore. Finn is so fun to be around, I didn't expect that. I thought he was going to be snobby and boring, but the last half an hour has proved that we actually could be friends. Maybe this summer won't be that bad after all.

Ah. That's where Dylan and Liv are, I finally see them. They're under the pier sucking each other's face off. Figures. Couldn't she have waited until she actually knew him before leading him on? I roll my eyes. I'm starting to think inviting Liv was a bad idea, because now I'm turning into one of those girls who wants all the attention to themselves.

"This place is so beautiful" I say to Finn, plopping back onto the sand and lying down. This is the life.

"Not as beautiful as you" He replies, flirtily. I can't deny it, my heart does kind of flutter when he says this. Why does he have to be so nice and gorgeous? It just isn't fair.

I should reply back, saying something like Liv does when she's flirting. 'You're not too bad yourself' or something along those lines. But I can't force myself to, I can't flirt with him, I can't like Finn. He will just break my heart like Jack did. I have to run, get away.

I snap my eyes open, but it's too late. Finn is already leaning towards me. He's going to kiss me isn't he? This can't happen! Not yet anyway! His lips touch mine, and it feels so magical. So freaking horribly, stupidly magical. His lips are soft and perfect... NO!

I push him away, I can't do this. This will lead on to other things and everything will get messed up! Why did I even let myself think I liked him? I'm so freaking stupid!

It's only then do I see a million camera flashes go off out of the corner off my eye. Shit, the paparazzi! Now I'm going to look like the horrible girl who rejected Finn and the whole entire population of the world are going to hate me! But worst of all, I've upset Finn.

I stand up, about to make a run for it. I look back at Finn, who looks generally pissed off and angry, but so hurt. It makes me feel horrible. "I'm sorry" I mouth to him, just like he did before, a silent tear falling down my face. He nods.

I run inside. Oh boy… I fucked things up. The paparazzi have pictures. Not only did I push him away when he tried to kiss me, they have pictures. I've ruined any slight chance at a relationship or even friendship with Finn.

I really have fucked things up.

_Finn's twitter account:_

_Status:_

**_I should blame the paparazzi, but this time I really messed up. Ruined the only chance I had with a girl I was actually starting to like. Why can I never get any privacy?!:'(_**

_Replies:_

_ Stupid girl and paparazzi! You can have me any day Finn!_

_What's wrong Finn? Hope you're ok baby!_

_#PaparazziLeaveFinnAlone_

_Facebook statuses:_

_Liv: Can't believe she actually rejected him! Do you know who he is?! Do you have problems? EVERY GIRL IN THE WORLD WOULD DREAM TO BE IN YOUR POSISTION._

_Grace: I always fall for the ones who only care about sex. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HOT?_

**_Talia: Have seriously fucked things up again. I honestly think I'm going to die alone. Fuck my life._**

**Sorry for the slight delay. I've been in Tenerife for the past week, I have 1, 2, 3, FOUR other stories going on, and school started again today and I've had lots of homework to do. Thank you so much for the reviews! Six all ready and that's only for the first two chapters! Lol, that's good for me. So the rest of this is going to be basically their summer, all the ups and downs etc.**

**I think Talia has a lot of Katniss and Peeta in her, as well as some individuality, so yeah, I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Please review! Also, do you reckon I should (at about chapter 10) put them into The Hunger Games? Crazy idea that came just then, but I need input. Please review and tell me? Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**She's**** Going to Fix Her Heart and Make it Bullet Proof**

**Chapter Four**

**should I change the title?**

We never did go out for a meal that night, probably because if I was so much as seen a hundred metres away from Finn it would be all over the news, again.

I spent a few hours alone in Grace's room that evening, whilst everyone else was having fun, pouring all of my emotions out whilst listening to Paramore and trying not to cry.

I went downstairs to get a drink two hours later, and everyone except Liv and Dylan were littered around the kitchen table talking in hushed voices. They all became deathly silent when I walked in, not even looking at me. All accept my father, who gave me a sad smile.

I ran upstairs after that before I could break down. It hasn't even been a day and I've already completely ruined everything. Why am I so stupid?

Grace came up late into the night, but Liv was still absent. "Don't worry Talia" Grace had sadly reassured me "everything's going to be ok" she sighed. Grace is so sweet; too bad she now hated me.

I lay in bed all morning, no one came to see me, and no one cared really. I'm sure I could survive for three months staring at one direction in Grace's room, wallowing in my own sorrow. I wonder how Finn feels, how angry he is that I publicly humiliated him. I sigh shakily, puling the light covers over my face.

"Talia" Liv sighs sadly, I didn't even know she was there. She never calls me Talia, as a joke, but not seriously. "Have you seen this?" She exclaims, sounding kind of annoyed and chucking something on me. I groan, not moving from my position. I'm really not in the mood.

"What? This isn't the time Liv" I growl back.

"Yes it is, just look at it!" She snaps back, biting her lip to stop herself staying something she would regret.

"Just leave me alone!" I shout. I never lose my temper with Liv, ever.

"Get out of bed! Do you not realise that you just ruined actually getting together with Finn? It could have made you so famous, but no. You had to go and break his heart! I seriously don't understand you" She shouts. I boil up with anger. Yes, I do realise that, but how fucking shallow is she? I knew she only wanted to come for the fame.

"Where were you last night?" I snap. I bet you she was having sex with Dylan, and I bet she'll ditch him for Finn or even my brother by tonight. She's just like that.

"Not breaking someone's heart that is" she replies snottily. I can't see her face, but I can imagine it. How can she even go there? She's meant to be supportive.

"Oh shut up, now you've had your little play with Dylan you'll move on pretty fast. Who's next? Finn? Riley? You call me the bad one but you're the manipulative bitch who only wanted to come here because you'll get to hang out with famous people. I wish I never even invited you! " I scream. I've fallen out with Liv over various things, but they've never been this bad. I never usually lose my temper this easily either. I'm truly falling to pieces.

"Just because you made a big deal about Jack cheating on you, you think everything's about you!" She screams. Is that true? "Well guess what, I don't blame him!" She bellows. I hear her stomping footsteps, and then the door slamming. She's gone.

I sit up, letting a single tear fall down my face. I glance at the thing Liv threw at me. It's a pile of about five magazines, all with photos of me pushing Finn away from me on the beach plastered all over the front. The headlines read "Teenage rejecter gets rejected?" And "Is Finn finally aiming to far?" One of them even has multiple images showing the event cartoon style. I don't even have to open up the article before I'm crying my eyes out, and I never cry.

Thirty minutes later, I contain myself. I walk downstairs, determined to find Finn and apologise. No one is around when I come down, so I grab a banana off the table in search for him. I breathe in shakily, preparing myself. The least I can do is apologise, I need to do it for both off our sakes.

Annie and my mother are sunbathing on deck chairs beside the pool when I go outside into the blistering sunshine. I approach them cautiously.

"Do you know were Finn is? I need to apologise" I say to them both, my mother looks at me, smiles sadly but quickly looks away. Gee thanks.

"He's in the garage hunn, washing his car" Annie smiles to me. Maybe she doesn't really hate me, or maybe she's just a good actress. I nod in reply. I have no idea where the garage is, and I don't want to ask, so I just walk back in the way I came.

"Talia, it's that way" Annie laughs, pointing to her left. I laugh nervously, walking off in that direction. I find the garage, a two story building with cars below and a den kind of thing above. I spot Finn lathering his extremely expensive car with soap and listening to a song I don't recognise. I really want to playfully joke and say 'oh do rich people still have to work?' but I can't, because he hates me.

I stare at him for a few seconds, at how much I did actually throw away, and then I speak up. "Finn" I call out, sounding weak "I'm sorry" I say, staying over 3 metres away from him.

He looks up, surprised to see me, and smiles sadly. "I guess I'm just still recovering after my last relationship…" I pause "And I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I say, lowering my head in shame.

Finn sighs, not sure what to say. "Don't worry Talia, it's my fault, I shouldn't have treated you like I would every other girl" Is that meant to be offensive? "You're special"

I ignore the slightly offensive comment. "I hope I didn't ruin anything, I feel really bad"

He laughs, "No, don't worry. I needed to be knocked down a peg or two if you get me. It's okay, I forgive you"

I sigh in relief "Thank you" I smile. Not sure what else to say.

"At least the press thought you were hot!" Finn winks. Did they? Should I be pleased? Or worried or what? Is this a kind of compliment?

"Really? Ok then, let's just also ignore the fact that every single one of your fans want to slaughter me" I laugh.

"I guess, but if I like you, they like you" he smiles "Was Liv in your room last night?" He asks me, finally putting the sponge he is holding on the roof of the sports car. Liv. Even her name makes me wonder if we'll ever move on from our little argument.

"No, she wasn't" I sigh.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure her and Dylan were doing things…" Finn coughs awkwardly. Why does it always have to be about her? Why am I so freaking selfish? Maybe she's right.

"I know, that's just her though" I say, fiddling with the bracelet she gave me hanging around my wrist.

"You're not like that though, you're a virgin right?" Finn asks me. He had to go there. Had to remind me of Jack and what he did to me. Tears well up in my eyes, and Finn rushes over to me, and puts his arm round my shoulders "Oh Talia, I'm so stupid". Crap. Why am I so weak?

"No Finn, you're not" I say, my voice wobbling "I need to tell you, it needs to be said, I need to get it out of mee"

"Ok, but I'm not forcing you to" Finn says, a worried look on his face.

"Here it goes, don't judge me" I say, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"I won't" He smiles.

"I was with a boy for a while, and I really started to like him, love him even. And… and at first it was only small things, like he would have me wear slutty clothes and stuff" I pause, blinking back tears "but then it got really bad and he started forcing me into things, and beating me. I stayed with him though, because I was scared and I loved him. And then one day, I walked into his room and there he was with another girl" I sigh. It feels good letting it all out, it feels good telling him

I watch Finn's face turn red with anger. "Where does this boy live? I don't care if it's half way around the world, I will beat the shit out of him! How fucking dare he!"

"I know…" I sniffle.

"Seriously Talia, how could he do that to someone as beautiful as you?" He growls, I blush. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, we know what happened last time" He laughs nervously.

"No Finn, I regret what happened, I'd do anything to change that moment" I sigh.

"Let's change it then" he smiles, grabbing my hand and staring into my eyes. "If you want to" he adds on nervously.

"Ok" I say, blushing and struggling to make words form in my mouth. He leans forward towards me, and his lips graze mine. This time it doesn't feel forced, it feels perfect.

He only pecks my lips lightly, and then kisses me hungrily. My heart is racing, and it just feels so magical. He pulls away after ten seconds, probably afraid I'll freak out, but I'm glad. I like Finn, like him even more now. I can't wipe the smile off my face, so I stand there grinning at him for about five seconds.

"I like you Finn" I blurt out. Crap. That was too soon. Awkward.

"Me too Talia, I can't wait to get to know you" Finn smiles to me. He's so cheesy… but so loving.

"Well, by the end of the summer you're going to be sick of me haha" I laugh. It felt like I was a different, happy person after Finn had kissed me, now I felt like I could trust him, like I wasn't being secretive anymore.

"Hey, anyway… I'm going for a photo-shoot/interview thingy at a studio in a few hours. Do you want to come? They can take pictures of us and stuff and, Like I know you might not want to because of last night and everything, but I'm sure they'll love you and everything… and anyway…." Finn babbles on nervously, doing a Liv on me.

"Yeah, sure I'll come" I interrupt. I don't really realise what I have just agreed to until Finn starts telling me that I have to be ready by three. Being touched, prodded and caked with makeup is certainly not my kind of thing. At least I'll have Finn there.

I'm not sure where we are right now, Finn and I. We are friends, more than friends now… but something inside of me tells me that's not going to be for long. It excites me, but scares me for some reason. I want more than anything than to know how everything is going to work out.

I sigh, I guess time will tell.

_Finn's twitter:_

_Going for a photo shoot with Talia later"_

_Top comments: 'Oh, so are you two 'friends' now?' 'Totally ship Falia!'_

_Talia's Facebook: *3457 new friend requests, 2937 new likes and 635 new messages*_

**Not really sure what to say, for a change. Thank you for the reviews! Hopefully I can receive some more for this chapter? I know it's a little crap… but tell me what you think?**

**P.s. Check out my profile? I have some other THG stuff and Victorious stuff which you might be interested in.**

**Thanks guys.**


End file.
